Code Facebook
by Alixe du Verseau
Summary: (After R2) Tous les personnages de Code Geass sont ressuscités et téléchargent un réseau social bien étrange : Facebook ! Attention ! Humour de merde !
1. Chapter 1

**Alixe ca Britannia**

Alias : Alixe Lamperouge 

Nationalité : Britannienne 

Sexe : Fille 

Date de naissance : 26 octobre 2006 

Signe astrologique : Scorpion 

Age : 12 ans 

Statut : Vivante 

Yeux : Bleus 

Cheveux : Bleus 

Rang : Sixième Princesse du Saint Empire de Britannia 

Famille connue :

Charles zi Britannia (Père)

V.V. (Oncle)

Kathleen di Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Euphémia li Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Cornelia li Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Lelouch vi Britannia (Demi-frère)

Nunnally vi Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Clovis la Britannia (Demi-frère)

Odysseus eu Britannia (Demi-frère)

Schneizel el Britannia (Demi-frère)

Guenièvre de Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Carine ne Britannia (Demi-sœur)

Knightmare : Sutherland

Geass : peut mettre des migraines aux gens

 **Candice Sakura**

Nationalité : Japonaise 

Sexe : Fille 

Date de naissance : 24 août 2005 

Signe astrologique : Vierge 

Age : 13 ans 

Statut : Vivante 

Yeux : Noisettes 

Cheveux : Châtains 

Rang : Espionne 

Famille connue :

Denis Disney (père)

Aline Sakura (mère)

Geass : lit dans les pensées

 **Chiara Acrigem**

Nationalité : Britannienne 

Sexe : Fille 

Date de naissance : 9 février 2005 

Signe astrologique : Verseau 

Âge : 13 ans 

Statut : Vivante 

Yeux : Noirs 

Cheveux : Blancs 

Rang : Noble 

Famille connue :

Laurent Acrigem (père)

J.J. (mère)

Geass : détecte les mensonges

 **Akusa**

Alias : La Reine des Sorcières 

Nationalité : Inconnue 

Sexe : Fille 

Date de naissance : 26 janvier 

Signe astrologique : Verseau 

Age : Inconnu 

Statut : Vivante 

Yeux : Bleus 

Cheveux : Blancs 

Rang : Reine des sorcières

Geass : Geass Royal (ne possède aucun des 5 sens mais peut copier le Geass des gens pendant 5 min + immortelle + son corps guérit 2 fois moins vite que les humains normaux

 **Actavis vi Britannia**

Alias : Actavis Lamperouge 

Nationalité : Britannienne 

Sexe : Fille 

Date de naissance : 5 décembre 1999

Signe astrologique : Sagittaire 

Age : 17 ans 

Statut : Vivante 

Yeux : Violets 

Cheveux : Noirs 

Rang : 3e Princesse du Saint Empire de Britannia 

Famille connue :

Charles zi Britannia (Père)

V.V. (Oncle)

Kathleen di Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Euphémia li Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Cornelia li Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Lelouch vi Britannia (Demi-frère)

Nunnally vi Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Clovis la Britannia (Demi-frère)

Odysseus eu Britannia (Demi-frère)

Schneizel el Britannia (Demi-frère)

Guenièvre de Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Carine ne Britannia (Demi-soeur)

Alixe ca Britannia (Demi-sœur) 

Knightmare : Sutherland

Geass : peut se rendre invisible

 **J.J.**

Alias : La sorcière blanche

Nationalité : Japonaise

Sexe : Fille

Date de naissance : 1 septembre

Signe astrologique : Vierge

Age : 15 ans (en apparence) 2017 ans (biologique)

Statut : Vivante

Yeux : Bleus

Cheveux : Blancs

Rang : Leader du Culte du Geass (anciennement)

Famille :

Laurent Acrigem (ancien amant)

Chiara Acrigem (fille)

Knightmare : Fumetsu

Geass : Code


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Code Facebook**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau et Candice du Verseau**

 **Rating : T  
**

 **Disclaimer : Code Geass ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : (After R2) Tous les personnages de Code Geass sont ressuscités et téléchargent un réseau social bien étrange : Facebook ! Attention ! Humour de merde !**

 **Notes : Cette histoire a été créée avec Candice du Verseau et on alterne sur l'écriture des chapitres. Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur son compte.**

 **Il y a des personnages inventés dans cette histoire, pour les détails sur eux allez voir le premier chapitre publié par Candice Du Verseau.**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfiction Code Geass alors soyez indulgents mais vraiment indulgents !**

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 1 : Résurrections en folie !**

 **Shirley Fenette** a rejoint Facebook

 **Shirley Fenette** est devenue amie avec **Lelouch vi Britannia** , **Milly Ashford** et **46 autres personnes**.

 **Shirley Fenette** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Pourquoi suis-je devenue amie avec **Rollo** ? C'est quand même lui qui m'a tuée !

 **Candice Sakura** : Tout simplement parce que c'est pas toi qui a accepté la demande d'amitié…

 **Rollo Lamperouge** : Mais c'est pas moi qui lui ait envoyé cette demande !

 **Candice Sakura** : Ah bah je sais pas moi…

 **Rollo Lamperouge** : **Candice Sakura** … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore !?

 **Candice Sakura** : Pour ma défense, c'était pas mon idée !

 **Rollo Lamperouge** : Ah oui et c'est qui ? **Chiara** peut être ?

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Euh…

 **Candice Sakura** aime ça

 **Rollo Lamperouge** n'aime pas ça

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Vous êtes de gros gamins… Vous quereller pour ça c'est bébé.

 **Rollo Lamperouge** , **Shirley Fenette** et **Candice Sakura** n'aiment pas ça

 **Candice Sakura** : Justement, laisse nous nous quereller en paix !

 **Alixe ca Britannia** aime ça

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** n'aime pas ça

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : J'en peux plus de ces gosses !

 **Tous les adultes** aiment ça

 **.**

 **Charles zi Britannia** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Décidément, je déteste les gaufres…

 **Marianne vi Britannia** n'aime pas ça

 **Marianne vi Britannia** : Mais c'est trop bon !

 **V.V. zi Britannia** : D'accord avec Marianne

 **Tout le monde** est choqué

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : QUOI ?!

 **V.V. zi Britannia** : Oui je suis d'accord avec **Marianne** et alors ?

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Mais c'est une blague ?!

 **V.V. zi Britannia** : Ben non c'est pas une blague…

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ÊTES RESSUSCITÉS, VOUS ?

 **V.V. zi Britannia** : Ah il parlait pas des gaufres…

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Parce que tu pensais que je parlais des gaufres ?!

 **V.V. zi Britannia** : Depuis quand tu me tutoies toi ?

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Ben depuis maintenant

 **.**

 **Clovis la Britannia** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Enfin de retour !

 **Tous les Japonais** n'aiment pas ça

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Oh non ! Pas le tyran !

 **Candice Sakura** : Il n'est pas le seul…

 **Charles zi Britannia** n'aime pas ça

 **Charles zi Britannia** : Parle moi autrement **Sakura**

 **Candice Sakura** : Mais je ne te parlais pas et pis… mon prénom c'est **Candice**.

 **Charles zi Britannia** : RESPECTE MOI !

 **Candice Sakura** : Oui monsieur

 **Charles zi Britannia** n'aime pas ça

 **Charles zi Britannia** : RESPECTE TES AÎNÉS !

 **Candice Sakura** : Je respecte mes aînés qui le sont dans leur tête et on se calme sur les majuscules (1)

 **Charles zi Britannia** : JE TE FAIS REMARQUER QUE J'AI ÉTÉ L'EMPEREUR DE TOUTE UNE NATION ALORS JE PENSE ÊTRE TON AÎNÉ ET JE SUIS ADULTE !

 **Candice Sakura** : Rectification : vous avez été dictateur de toute une nation…

 **Tous les Japonais** aiment ça

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : Ça part en clash !

 **Charles zi Britannia** : TOI TU T'EN VAS !

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : Hum… Non.

 **Charles zi Britannia** : JE SUIS TON PÈRE TU M'ÉCOUTES !

 **Tous les fans de Star Wars** aiment ça

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : Sauf que tu m'as reniée !

 **Tous les enfants reniés** aiment ça

 **Actavis vi Britannia** : C'est vrai qu'il fallait que ça ressorte ça !

 **Nunnally vi Britannia** : Il ne peut pas tout prévoir…

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Contrairement à moi !

 **Candice Sakura** : Euh… Toi non plus tu ne peux pas tout prévoir…

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

 **Candice Sakura** : Tu pouvais pas prévoir que je piraterai tous les dossiers super secrets de l'ordre !

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Tu fais bien de me le rappeler… Je ne t'ai toujours pas punie !

 **Candice Sakura** : M**** !

 **.**

 **Akusa** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

C'est gentil à toi **Nunnally** de me confier à **Sayoko** !

 **Nunnally vi Britannia** : Mais de rien ! Elle est très gentille et je savais qu'elle allait bien s'occuper de toi !

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Comment ça se fait qu' **Akusa** soit sur Facebook ! Elle est aveugle et ne peut pas bouger !

 **Akusa** : Je dicte à **Sayoko** ce qu'elle doit écrire et elle me dit ce qui est écrit.

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Ah ok.

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Mais t'as pas le sens du goût et l'ouïe !

 **Akusa** : N'oublie pas que je lis et parle dans l'esprit des gens. C'est comme ça que je peux vous parler.

 **Candice Sakura** : C'est vrai que c'est bien de lire l'esprit des gens !

 **Mao** aime ça

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu arrêtes ! C'est violer la vie privée des gens !

 **Candice Sakura** : Foutre des migraines aux gens aussi !

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : ? Rapport ?!

 **Tous ceux qui n'ont pas compris** aiment ça

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Oui c'est quoi le rapport ?

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : …

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : **Candice** ?

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Elle s'est déconnectée ?

 **Candice Sakura** : Y'en n'a pas ! C'est juste que j'avais plus de repartie !

 **Alixe ca Britannia** : …

 **Chiara Acrigem** : Blanc

 **23 personnes** aiment ça

 **Candice Sakura** : J'ai fait un bide.

 **Euphémia li Britannia** : Tu as tout tué avec ta blague…

.

 **Cornélia li Britannia** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Tous ceux qui sont revenus à la vie likez svp.

 **Tous ceux qui étaient morts** aiment ça

 **Cornélia li Britannia** : Très bien. Rompez les rangs.

 **Euphémia li Britannia** : Euh… **Cornélia** ?

 **Cornélia li Britannia** : Oui ?

 **Euphémia li Britannia** : T'es sérieuse ?

 **Cornélia li Britannia** : Oui pourquoi ?

 **Euphémia li Britannia** : Y'a pas que des soldats qui sont morts, tu sais ?

.

 **Lloyd Asplund** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

J'ai plein d'idées pour un nouveau Knightmare !

 **Rakshata Chawla** aime ça

 **Rakshata Chawla** : Je peux t'aider ? Comme ça ce sera le Knightmare le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais été créé !

 **Nina Einstein** : Moi aussi je peux ?

 **Lloyd Asplund** et **Rakshata Chawla** sont perplexes

 **Nina Einstein** : Bah quoi ?

 **Nina Einstein** : Vous êtes toujours là ?

 **Nina Einstein** : Eh oh !

 **.**

 **Kallen Kōzuki** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Qui veut regarder le foot avec moi demain soir ?

 **Tous les footeux** aiment ça

 **Kaname Ogi** : Je ne te savais pas fan de foot **Kallen** !

 **Tout le monde** aime ça

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi !

 **Kaname Ogi** : Comme ?

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Je ne vais pas te le dire ! ;-)

 **Kaname Ogi** : T'es sûre ?

 **Viletta Nu** : C'est pas comme ça que tu vas arriver à lui soutirer des infos, **Ogi** !

 **Kaname Ogi** : Ah oui ? Tu as des propositions à faire ?

 **Viletta Nu** : **Kallen** , tu as parlé à **Lelouch** de ce que tu as demandé à **Alixe** ?

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : De… de quoi tu parles ?

 **Viletta Nu** : Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Mais… comment tu sais ?

 **Viletta Nu** : J'ai des informateurs…

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Eh commence pas à te prendre pour **Candice** !

 **Candice Sakura** aime ça

 **Viletta Nu** : Dis nous quelque chose sur toi et **Lelouch** n'entendra jamais parler de moi.

 **Kallen Kōzuki** est septique

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Eh bien… Je…

 **Tout le monde** est suspendu à ses lèvres

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : J'ai déjà embrassé **Lelouch** !

 **32 personnes** s'y attendaient

 **3 personnes** le savaient

 **1 personne** ne le savait pas

 **C.C.** déteste ça

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** est gêné

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : **Kallen** !

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : Tu es là **Lelouch** ?

 **Lelouch vi Britannia** : Oui et je trouve que tu abuses !

 **Tout le monde** n'est pas d'accord avec lui

 **Viletta Nu** : Allez **Lelouch** ! C'est moi qui lui ait demandé !

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : " **Demandé** " ?

 **Viletta Nu** : Oui demandé ! Tu avais mille façons de me contrer **Kallen** !

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : :o

 **Viletta Nu** : Tu es donc si peu intelligente ?

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : T_T

 **Viletta Nu** : Tu pleures pour ça ?

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : POURQUOI ?

 **Viletta Nu** : Tu es si bébé **Kallen** …

 **Kallen Kōzuki** : POURQUOI Y'A PLUS DE NUTELLA ? DANS QUOI JE VAIS NOYER MA SOUFFRANCE ?

 **Viletta Nu** : =_=

 **(1)Petite référence à Valyndra et à sa fiction Saint Facebook que je vous conseille !**

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre de ce petit projet !**


End file.
